Una navidad… ¿Explosiva?
by Tsubaki Hyuga
Summary: Navidad en Akatsuki ¿Como la pasaran nuestros queridos Deidara y Tobi? Reto para el foro Akatsuki Rules


**Notas: **

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pretenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei**

**Reto Navideño del foro Akatsuki Rules**

**-Diálogos-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Lugares)**

**Una navidad… ¿Explosiva?**

Era una fría mañana de 23 de Diciembre, un rubio se encontraba aun dormido tranquilamente hasta que…

-¡Sempai, Sempai, Sempai!- Gritaba alguien mientras golpeaba la puerta

"No puede ser…" pensó comenzando a irritarse – ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres Tobi?!-

-Bueno, Tobi quiere saber si Sempai ya compro su regalo porque Tobi ha sido un buen niño- "Mierda… Lo olvide por completo"

-¡Claro que sí, ahora lárgate antes de que saque volando!-

-¡Tobi es un buen chico!- se escuchó seguido de pasos que se alejaban, ¿Cómo se había podido olvidar de eso? No había dejado de molestarle todos los días desde que supieron que se debían dar un regalo, todos los días le despertaba con la misma pregunta, se lo volvía a decir en el desayuno y si debía Salir en el día le dejaba notas por toda la casa/cueva. Ya lo tenía harto y él lo había olvidado… O tal vez solo había sido demasiado perezoso como para ir a la aldea a comprarle algo.

Salió del lugar después de haberse cambiado y haber comido algo rápidamente y se dio cuenta, mientras caminaba, que ni siquiera había pensado en un buen regalo "Un peluche" pensó para luego recordar que eso le había dado en su cumpleaños… Y en navidad de los últimos 3 años, ya era hora de dar otra cosa. "un reloj… No, no sabe leer la hora… Creo que no sabe leer en general, hmm" rio un poco ante su propio pensamiento.

Al transcurso de una hora caminando llegó a la aldea y un anuncio llamó su atención **"El imperio juguetón, Gran apertura. **Tal vez sea una buena idea ir a echar un vistazo, hmm**" **Mientras caminaba vio a Konan saliendo de una tienda de ropa, seguro había ido a comprar el regalo de Pain, la peli-azul sostenía en sus manos una pequeña caja "Puede que haya comprado un reloj, seguro que el líder si sabe leer la hora, hmm". Mientras se adentraba por las calles también pudo ver a Kakuzu en una tienda de segunda mano, en ese tipo de tiendas donde los juguetes son sacados de la basura y la ropa es de alguien que murió o tienen chinches "¡Ja! Estúpido Hidan, ya quiero ver a Hashin protegiéndote de las picaduras" no pudo contener una sonrisa maliciosa mientras pensaba en el rostro del albino cubierta por pequeños puntitos rojos rastro de las picaduras de los insectos. Al caminar una cuantas cuadras más llegó a la tienda, al entrar no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la gran cantidad de artículos infantiles que se encontraban en exposición, todos de diferentes colores, no solo se enfocaban en juguetes también habían algunos disfraces, pirotecnia y artículos de fiesta.

-Buenos Días señor, Bienvenido sea al Imperio Juguetón ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?- Una hermosa chica de largos cabellos negros le saco de sus pensamientos.

-Solo voy a mirar un poco, si necesito algo le diré, hmm-

-Bien estaré por aquí, no tema en preguntarme. No muerdo- la joven le guiño un ojo y con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios se dio media vuelta para ir con otra persona. No pudo evitar seguirla con la mirada y entonces sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al darse cuenta que esa otra persona no era más que Itachi Uchiha y en sus manos llevaba un pequeño muñeco con forma de pez. No podía creerlo, ¿en serio le daría eso a Kisame? Ciertamente no era una persona muy capas en el arte de la socialización pero realmente lo creía más astuto, cuando se dio cuenta que el azabache se disponía a salir de ahí se escondió lo más rápido posible entre los disfraces.

Al verse seguro salió de su escondite y soltó una carcajada para después comenzar a mirar por toda la tienda algo que se le hiciera lo suficientemente bueno para regalar, no quería pasar una vergüenza como creía que lo haría cierto Uchiha.

Anduvo por toda la tienda, miro cada estante y cada perchero en busca de algo pero simplemente nada era lo suficientemente bueno a su vista.

-¿Ahora si necesitas ayuda?-

-¿Se nota demasiado? Hmm- la chica soltó una risita

-Solo un poco, buscas un regalo para alguien. Déjame adivinar ¿Un niño?-

-Sí, algo así-

-¿Tiene entre 5-7años?-

-Sí, si exactamente jajajajaja- No quería verse como un loco, pero realmente esa mujer describía perfectamente al "buen chico"

-Bueno si te puedo hablar de mi experiencia, tengo algo perfecto para ti, sígueme- Ambos de dirigieron al mostrador, donde la joven saco una canasta repleta de dulces de todo tipo como: Paletas, chocolates, gomitas, etc.

-Es perfecto, ¿Por qué no lo tienes en exhibición?-

-Bueno es que era el último y planeaba comérmelos todos, pero creo que tú lo necesitas más-

-Bueno puede que tengas razón, hmm. Gracias-

-No me agradezcas, no será gratis-

Salió de ahí con una enorme sonrisa mientras miraba el ticket de compra que al reverso tenía el número de la joven y su nombre Midori decía con una caligrafía envidiable, realmente el regalo no había sido gratis, además del precio tendría que invitarla a cenar algún día.

El día por fin llegó. 25 de diciembre, se dirigió a un punto clave en el que intercambiarían sus regalos, el cambio se haría en privado como lo habían acordado todos juntos. Esto era una pena ya que se perdería la reacción de Kisame al abrir su regalo.

-¡Sempai!- Escucho gritar al Tobi que sostenía un pequeño paquete en las manos

-Hola, hmm-

-¡wow! ¿Eso es para mí?- Pregunto con un brillo en su ojo y con total emoción en su voz

-Sí, hmm. ¿Tú que me trajiste?- dijo tomando el regalo de las manos del enmascarado

-Bueno Tobi sabe que últimamente ha tenido problemas para hacer su arcilla C4 así que Tobi consiguió un poco- Deidara no podía creer lo que escuchaba, era realmente lo que necesitaba, se apresuró a abrir la caja para probar la arcilla inmediatamente

-Tobi, es realmente lo que necesitaba. Gracias, hmm- Al meter sus manos en la "arcilla" se dio cuenta que su textura era diferente… "Un momento… Yo soy el único que puede hacer esta arcilla" –Tobi… ¿cómo conseguiste esto?- pregunto con su voz repentinamente seria

-Bueno, realmente no pude conseguir nada así que en su lugar le di algo de harina- No podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Tobi… Te doy 3 segundos de ventaja, hmm- Sentía su cuerpo arder en rabia, ¿Seria este su castigo por burlarse mentalmente de Itachi? O Solo un recordatorio de no ser tan bueno con un idiota, cual quiera que fuese la razón lo único seguro era que la persecución seria hasta el amanecer y que cierto hombrecito saldría volando por los aires

¡Hola a todos! Feliz navidad C: bueno espero que le haya gustado y que no olviden que lo que importa es la intensión y que "a caballo regalado no se le ve colmillo" ;)

Aprovecho para desear un próspero año nuevo lleno de felicidad y comida 3


End file.
